


Care

by DeathLife97



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt Kirk, Jim was hurt on an away mission, Light Angst, M/M, Poor Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathLife97/pseuds/DeathLife97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Kirk, he got injured on an away mission. At least Spock can take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Extreme](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/93905) by elfqueen55. 



“Someone cares about you, Jim. I care about you.”  
  
I barely heard my best friend’s voice, but my heart ached, knowing all he wanted to be was my friend.  
  
“Thank you, Spock. But-“  
  
I was cut off when a pair of warm lips covered my own. My eyes flew open, astonished at the fact that Spock was kissing me. Screw the pain. I closed my eyes again, feeling the heat, the passion, coming from the Vulcan next to me. It felt like eternity had passed when we finally broke off. I was speechless. In the years I had known Spock, I didn’t think he would be interested in me like that. When I opened my eyes once more, I saw a fire in Spock’s eyes, and it took all my strength not to moan.  
  
“Sleep, Jim,” Spock said. He started to get up.  
  
“Spock, wait,” I called. He turned around, eyebrow raised. “Stay, please. I don’t want to be alone,” I all but nearly whimpered.  
  
His emotional facade broke, showing helplessness, probably because of the injuries I had sustained. Without saying another word, he came and sat next to me. I moved closer and snuggled into his side, knowing I was safe with Spock there.

**Author's Note:**

> so I posted this ages ago on deviantArt, and I realized that I hadn't uploaded it here. I hope you enjoyed this short piece of Spirk fluff :)


End file.
